


When You’re Close to Me

by spacekidkms



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekidkms/pseuds/spacekidkms
Summary: There’s four things Ace Copular loves, his knife, Stuart Pot, his bass, and the song On Melancholy Hill.





	When You’re Close to Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic/one shot type of thing, and people always tell me that I’m an amazing writer so I decided to give it a shot. Please done hate, appRICIATE. Enjoy and hopefully i’ll write other stuff like this soon and improve, but we’ll see.

 

      _Ace was a  new member to Gorillaz, and he’s already seen the up and downs of the band. He has known them since March when his good friend Noodle invited for him to play for the band. He took his chance obviously, leaving Townsville and his gang and went to an entirely new country, just to be apart of a band he’s loved since he was a teen and self titled came out._

_**Up on melancholy hill,**  
**There's a plastic tree** _

 

_He was already close to Noodle, obviously because he wouldn’t be in the band if he was not, but it wasn’t long until he connected with the other two. Russel was as kind as Russel can be to others, the two respected each other and surprisingly haven’t gotten into a fight, (considering Russel has tried to take Ace’s knife many times and that was something you couldn’t do to the man)._

**Are you here with me  
_Just looking out on the day  
Of another dream_**

 

_2D was a different story for Ace. The two because close quick, even if Stuart was quite timid around him in the beginning. There was a rapid change in their relationship when 2D realized that Ace wasn’t anything like that sorrowful bassist that was now stuck in prison. Soon enough the temporary bassist would sneak into the singers room, (2D stayed away from the room the bassist slept in because of how petrified he was of it), and the nights neither ended with Ace separating from the other, 2D in the others lap, holding onto him for dear life it seemed like while he rocked him and soothed him, or what happens most of the time, which was with the two cuddled up to each other and the singer would sing until the bassist fell asleep._

**_Well you can't get what you want_ ** **_But you can get me_ **

 

_Ace and 2D soon became boyfriends, but they kept it from the public. Noodle and Russel knew and they were glad the couple was happy, the band struggled to keep it a secret from the public for a while, they wanted the people to focus on the album, not on the newly found couple, they were able to keep it to themselves for a while though._

 

**_So let's set out to sea_  
** ' ** _Cause you are my medicine  
When you're close to me  
When you're close to me_**

 

  _Ace was shaking, he was petrified of his first show with the band, it wasn’t long until he felt long, slim arms wrap around him, telling him soothing words to help him calm down, he even started to softly sing to him. It took some time, but Ace was ready for the show._

**So call in the submarines  
_'Round the world will go  
Does anybody know love? _**

 

      Ace blinked a few times and looked around, he saw Noodle going for a quick drink from her water bottle, Russel wiping his forehead with his sleeve, and his eyes landed on his lover. 2D had a giant grin on his face, his eyes were bright and white, and he was leaning over the stage to give some high fives to the fans. A small smile found his way onto his face as he watched. Ace looked around, he was trying to remember what song they were on, he zoned out hard during the last one. It was when he heard the first few notes he smiled widely, he knew exactly where they are, but it was a personal favorite of his.

 

**_If we're looking out on the day  
Of another dream_**

      He gently started to play his bass along to the song, everyone had calmed down a little and was gently swaying along to the song. Ace’s eyes found their way to 2D once again. He was gently swaying as he sang along to the song, his voice being soft and soothing to listen to. Ace broke his attention away from the lanky man and looked down at the frets of his bass.

 

_**If you can't get what you want  
Then you come with me**_

 

      Ace was busy concentrating on the strings he was plucking, (making sure he wouldn’t mess up), and listening to the soft voice that would sing when it was needed during the song. He looked up to see the blue haired man had moved from his spot from up front, but unsure where he was now. 

**_Up on melancholy hill  
Sits a manatee  
Just looking out for the day_**

 

      Ace felt a slim arm wrap around his middle, he jumped a little before realizing who the owner of the arm was, he relaxed, a smile creeping its way onto his face. 

 

**_When you're close to me_**

 

      Even though the screaming of the fans was quite loud, he felt like he was in his own little world, a world that only contained Ace Copular and Stuart Pot. He turned his head to get a glance at the messy blue haired man. He saw him out of the corner of his eye and flashed him a smile, Stuart pressing a small kiss to the corner of his jaw before gently resting his head on his shoulder.

 

     “ ** _When you're close to me_** ,” Stu sang softly, Ace could tell the line was more directed towards him instead of the whole arena filled with people. 

 

 

      When Ace’s part was over in the song he was quick to move the bass and the strap so it wasn’t in his way, after about six seconds he was facing Stuart, he moved a hand to rest on the back of his neck and leaned forwards and gently kissed the older man.

 

      Even in an arena full of hundreds, possibly thousands of people, the only thing he could pay attention to was the flawless man he loved name Stuart Harold Pot, and the only thing he could hear was the same line ringing in his ears.

  

 

**_When you're close to me_ **


End file.
